d20npcsfandomcom-20200214-history
Vargr, Male Gnoll Werewolf Rgr4
Vargr, Male gnoll Ranger 4 (Gnoll Form) CE medium humanoid (gnoll, Shapechanger) Init +6(+2 Dex, +4 Improved Initiative); Senses: darkvision 60 ft.; Scent; Low Light Vision; Listen +17, Spot+17 Languages Gnoll, Common AC 19(+2 Dex, +3 Natural, +4 +1 Studded Leather) hp 56(6d8+18) Fort +12 Ref +6 Will +8 Spd 30 ft. (6 squares) Melee +1 Battleaxe+11 (1d8+8 20/x3) or +1 Battleaxe+9 (1d8+6 20/x3) and Masterwork Handaxe +9 Offhand (1d6+2 20/x3) Ranged Masterwork Javelin +8 (1d6+5 20/x2) Base Atk +5; Grp +10 Special Attacks: Wolf Empathy Special Qualities: Alternate Form, Scent Combat Gear 2 potions of cure light wounds Abilities Str 20, Dex 14, Con 16, Int 12, Wis 16, Cha 12 Feats Power Attack, Favored Enemy(Humans), Track, Wild Empathy, Improved Control Shape, Combat Style(Dual Wield), Weapon Fighting, Endurance, Faster Healing, Multiattack, Animal Companion, Iron Will, Weapon Focus (Bite) Skills Climb +11, Hide +8, Jump +11, Listen +17, Move Silently+8, Search +5, Spot +17, Survival +9 Possessions combat gear, +1 Studded Leather, +1 Battleaxe, Masterwork Handaxe, 6 Masterwork Javelins Vargr, Male gnoll Ranger 4 (Hybrid Form) CE medium humanoid (gnoll, Shapechanger) Init +8(+4 Dex, +4 Improved Initiative); Senses: darkvision 60 ft.; Scent; Low Light Vision; Listen +21, Spot+21 Languages Gnoll, Common AC 22(+4 Dex, +4 Natural, +4 +1 Studded Leather) hp 77(6d8+18+2d8+10) Fort +17 Ref +11 Wil +8 Spd 30 ft. (6 squares) Melee Bite +13 (1d6+9 20/x2) or Claw +12 (1d4+9 20/x2) or 2 Claws +12 (1d4+6 20/x2) and Bite +11 (1d6+3 20/x2) or +1 Battleaxe+11/+6 (1d8+7 20/x3) and Masterwork Handaxe +11 Offhand (1d6+3 20/x3) and Bite +11 (1d6+3 20/x2) Ranged Masterwork Javelin +11/+6 (1d6+6 20/x2) Base Atk +6/+1; Grp +12 Special Attacks: Curse of Lycanthropy (DC 15), Wolf Empathy Special Qualities: Alternate Form, DR 10/silver, Scent Combat Gear 2 potions of cure light wounds Abilities Str 22, Dex 18, Con 20, Int 12, Wis 16, Cha 12 Feats Power Attack, Favored Enemy(Humans), Track, Wild Empathy, Improved Control Shape, Combat Style(Dual Wield), Weapon Fighting, Endurance, Faster Healing, Multiattack, Animal Companion, Iron Will, Weapon Focus (Bite) Skills Climb +12, Hide +13, Jump +12, Listen +21, Move Silently +13, Search +5, Spot +21, Survival +9 Possessions combat gear, +1 Studded Leather, +1 Battleaxe, Masterwork Handaxe, 6 Masterwork Javelins Tactics: Vargr's Hybrid form can easily by mistaken for a large gnoll, and he knows it. (PC's will have to both notice the abnormalities (elongated face, larger ears, grayish coloration and amber eyes), which requires both a Spot check and above-average familiarity with gnolls, and also recognize what they signify (a knowledge (Nature) check) to recognize Vargr as a werewolf.) He will usually enter battle in his hybrid form, counting on at least a few hits being exchanged before someone notes his lycanthropic nature. He generally prefers to fight with his axes, but, if disarmed, will switch his remaining weapon to his main hand and use a claw to make off-hand attacks. Although Vargr rarely works with others, he will eagerly attack a party that is already in combat with other gnolls. He typically prefers to start fights by sneaking into range and flinging a javelin or two at spellcasters. Vargr is often accompanied by three wolves, one of which is his animal companion, Shaav. The other two are normal wolves, befriended through Wolf Empathy. If a fight is going poorly, Vargr will usually order all three wolves to flee before hightailing it himself. Vargr can memorise one spell per day, and favors either Magic Fang or Longstrider. Category:Gnoll Category:Lycanthrope Category:Shapechanger Category:Ranger